The present invention relates to drying machines and more particularly to a drying machine adapted to dry meat and equivalents.
Previously, meat was dried under sunshine or baked by fire or drying oven. A large sized drying machine not only effectively dries large batch of meat, but also keeps it delicious.
Typical large sized drying machine as shown in FIG. 1 comprises a housing 10, heaters 11 disposing on two sides covered by conductive partitions 12, a meter 13 operating a fan 14 on the top to exhaust the moisture from inside the housing 10 through a pair of air vents 101. The housing 10 further has a plurality of air vent 102 in lateral walls and the partitions 12 has a plurality of conductive plate 121 toward the heaters 11. The meats dispose inside the housing 10. When the door 15 is closed and the machine is operated, the heating elements will provide proper heat to dry the meat, meanwhile the fan exhausts the vapor from the meat in order to enhance the drying effect.
However, this type of drying machine has the disadvantages set forth as follows:
a) can not exhaust all the vapor from housing, PA1 b) a great deal of hot air exhausts out of the housing via the air vent 101 wasting of the energy and elongate the drying time, PA1 c) the heaters together with the fan cant not form a proper air circulation inside the housing, and PA1 d) lack of the seasoning entrance to dispose the seasoning container so that each time when replenishes the seasoning must open the front door to break the drying process so as to cans effectiveness.